Beauty withen shadows
by PoisonousWriter
Summary: Summary inside.enjoy ok?oc reminds me of my friend who can be brave:1% of the time:D other wise she's just jumpy, childish,hyper,and most of all scared.she has a super flipflop personality meaning she can be happy 1 sec and sad the next.visaversa :
1. Summary

Prologue

Summery: Ever wonder about the life of Naraku before he became, well, Naraku? Meet Alexandria a foreigner who befriended the thief as a child and fell in love with him. When she disappeared after seeing an unpleasant sight what becomes of her? Well she comes back over 500 years later only to meet up with Kagome and finds herself back in time with the inu-group, Koga, Sesshomaru, and the now freed Band of Seven. Looking for the love she lost years ago and being loved, what is a girl supposed to do? Be the demon she once was. Even if that means having a little courage. Seriously just oc x Sesshomaru/Inuyasha/Koga/Baksota/Naraku. I haven't decided yet _This means thought *this means action in thought*_ *this means action* "this means talking" ok then that should be it please don't hate me and my stupid story so without further ado ENJOY!


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Scared Shadow

(Kagome's Pov)

_*sigh how did this happen… well I might as well start at the beginning. I was in my time yesterday, at the last period of school; this new girl came and her name was Alexandria 'but call me Alex' she told us. At first I was a little bit worried about how things were here, in the feudal era, but she sat beside me and started to take notes. I looked at her and examined her odd looks. She had to be foreign. I didn't know one Japanese girl who looked as strangely as her. She had big clear aqua blue eyes and curly gold hair. I laughed to myself when I saw that as she wrote her body moved causing her curls to bounce. I really wish my hair could do that. I turned to pay attention to the lesson when something jolted my body. I felt a dark and powerful demonic aura very very close. At first I thought it was Naraku but I focused on it to find it to be a full demon. As I kept my focus on it I snapped my head to the source which should have been right next to me. But I only found Alex. It couldn't be her could it? I totally spent the entire class period trying to figure out yes or no. the bell rang signaling that the day was over. She waved at me and ran out of the class room taking the scary aura with her. I refused to admit it was her then. That was really stupid of me. Then last night as I was dragging my bag to the well I felt it again but the thought of Inuyasha yelling at everyone erased all that from my mind and I continued on my way to the well. As I stood on the rim I heard the door to the well house open. Me thinking it was Souta I turned to say goodbye but slipped and felt my self falling. 'Kagome no!' I heard someone else yell and I felt two small arms grab me but I felt them fall into the well with me. I passed out before I could find out if I had taken the person with me. _I woke up to Inuyasha yelling and automatically said 'sit boy' I got up from the futon and began to look around. I saw Alex laying on the futon beside me and I gasped._ I brought her here? I am in so much trouble now. _I look over her and find blood almost all over her clothes. "Kagome? Who is this" songo asked me and I was about to tell her when she woke up "where am I?" she asked opening her eyes to their full extent. "Kagome? Thank goodness your ok!" she hugged me and I was stunned. I had only met her a few hours ago and she was worried. 'Alex is you ok?"I asked and she nodded making her curls bounce again, "how exactly did you get here?" I asked and she quickly began 'I was walking home and I saw you dragging your back pack so I thought I could help you but when I found you, you were falling I tried to help but- but-"tears started forming in her eyes. I patted her back as she whispered 'but you still fell and I fell with you and then this big light came and when I carried you out of the well I found the red guy yelling at me to put you down but I said no cause I thought he might kidnapped you so I placed you behind me and we fought. Then it went black and I was so worried!" I told her it was ok and she calmed down a bit. At least until Inuyasha came back inside the hut. 'Kagome why did you sit me?! You useless wenc- oh your up." He looked at Alex and smirked 'lets finish our fight!" But she shook her head "its ok Kagome says you're her friend so I guess I was just worried for nothing." She gave him one of those innocent smiles "let's start over. Hi I'm Alex and you are?" she got really close to him and he began to blush. "I'm Inuyasha" his blush deepened as she suddenly hugged his torso. "Pleased to meet you" then she waved at me and made her way outside with Inuyasha following her "Kagome we are starting to leave so hurry up!" he told me before he continued to follow Alex _*sigh* I better get going then. I hope he won't stay mad at me for too long. Good thing I brought Raman. _I picked up my stuff and headed outside to find everyone around Alex. "I am Sango the demon hunter" she pointed to herself and had turn to point at Miroku but as she was introducing him Alex hid behind Inuyasha. We all looked at her and she stuttered "please don't kill me" she closed her eyes shaking and Sango laughed. "Well you aren't a demon so I really wouldn't want to" but she stopped as Alex shook her head "I am a shadow demon" everyone but me gasped as poor Alex began to shake. "You guys. What's wrong with that?" Sango looked at me and stated "shadow demons disappeared about 100 years ago. It was told that their powers were stronger then most animal-demons and weather demons because they were their own class. Shadow demons have the ability to copy and improve on other creatures' attacks and which make shadow demons almost unstoppable. The only thing is that shadow demons are extremely timid and peace is always a better option then fighting. Or so I've heard" I nodded and our attention went back to the now teary demon standing me. "I'm sorry" she whispered and snapped her head up. In a blink of an eye she was hugging me crying. "I'll act human, I won't be evil, I won't use my powers. Please don't hate me. Don't send me to the demon-hunter. I didn't mean to tell you. But I'm not saying I wanted to lie to you." She released me and shook her head. "Kagome is really nice to me. I don't want Kagome to hate me!" she wailed but I simply told her that I didn't hate her and she immediately brightened up. "Really? YAY!" she hugged me again and looked at the demon hunter scared. "Are you going to kill me?" thankfully Sango said no and received a hug to. She stepped up to Miroku and smiled "hi I'm Alex. You're a monk right?" he smiled and told her yes "I am indeed a monk my fair lady and my name is Miroku. Tell me how old are you?" she smiled "I'm about 600 years old. And how old are you?" he did an anime fall as did most of us except Inuyasha and Shippo. "You look like your 16!" I exclaimed and she laughed. "Demons age slower then humans Kagome." Inuyasha muttered and Shippo nodded. I had forgotten and began to feel rather small. "Age does not matter in the things of love; beautiful lady will you do me the honor of baring my children?" Sango smacked him in the head with her giant boomerang (what is it called!)At least until I noticed Inyasha's ears twitch. He growled and looked over to the thicket of trees. "Show yourself dammit!" he yelled and out of the forest came……

Cliffy! Sesshomaru or koga. Maybe Banksota???


End file.
